The Promise
by FatCat-Yay
Summary: Goku himself has long forgotten about Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren but his heart didn't. Hunting Goku are gentle dreams he never remembers when he wakes up- and a strange feeling he Have to. But fate has a strange way of playing, and maybe- he doesn't really need to.


**hello people!**

**this is the first time I dare post a story- so I hope it will be okay.**

**this is actually something I wrote 2-3 years ago and I edited very lightly.**

**up until now I thought this is too lame to publish but I decided that even if it is- it's pointless to just let it rot to dust in the depths of my USB, so I went and published.**

**hope you'll enjoy and R&R if you want- sure will cheer me up even if you say it suckes 'cause it'll mean you've read it.**

* * *

The Promise

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_...where is this?_

"You stupid chibi monkey! What do you think your doing?!"

_...Sanzo?_

"Relax a litta' Konzen, he's jus' a litta' ball of energy. Let him have his fun once in a while!"

_...Gojyo?_

"That's right Konzen, if you just go with the flow and let him do what he wants you'll feel better"

_...Hakkai?_

"Kenren! Tenpou! You stay out of this!"

_...Who are these guys?_

"Ken-niichan! Ten-chan! Did you come to play?"

_...Me?_

"Yo! How's it goin'?

_...A familiar voice_

"Hello Goku, how are you? Yes, we came to play."

_...A familiar warmth_

"Your going to spoil him at this rate."

"Ya' jus' too strict with him! C'mon kid, let's go see the cherry blossom! It's in full bloom now! A beauty!"

"That's right, let's go Goku. Why not just take a break for a while, Konzen?"

_...Why?_

"Can't, the old hag was too lazy to do her own work so now I'm stuck with Her paperwork. The deadline is tomorrow!"

"Wow! To bad! Com' kid, Let's go and leave grumpy behind!"

"No! I'm not coming if Konzen's not coming!"

_...Why can't I remember?_

"Che..."

"Hahaha, well said Goku. But yes, that leaves us with a problem..."

_...Even though it's so important_

"Hey brat! What about next week? I'll take responsibility to make sure Konzen is free of charge!"

_This voice..._

"It's impossible you Old Hag! What did you come here for anyway?!"

_A very familiar voice that I heard lately..._

"In exchange I'll have you do my work for the entire year!"

_...but I'm not sure who..._

"Are you crazy?! You expect me to do your work for an Entire Year?! Get real you Lazy Hag!"

"Really? You'll make sure?! Woohoo! Yay! We're going to see the cherry blossom!"

"You stupid chibi monkey! Don't agree with it by yourself!"

_...Whats going on?_

"Good luk' Kon~zen! We'll be waitin' for ya'~!"

"Hahaha, really, I'm already looking foreword to it."

_...That's right. It was..._

"It's a promise! Okay? Konzen!"

_...a promise.  
_

* * *

This was already the third day Goku had the same dream, and while he couldn't remember it, he just _knew_ it was important! He could feel it with his entire being! It bugged him soooo much!

Goku was so much in thought he didn't notice the jeep stopping or the gang calling him... until Gojyo was yelling at his ear.

"OW! What did you do that for?!" shouted Goku at the smirking Gojyo, holding his still ringing ears.

"I was saving the last lonely cell you call a brain from burning from the overdrive!" yelled Gojyo back.

BANG! BANG! Came the shots from Sanzo's gun, "Shut up and let's go already!" said the obviously angry priest, still holding his gun toward the two.

The gang was entering a wide, thick and tall forest and were walking straight on a road which lead further into the woods.

"Hey Sanzo! Where are we going?" Goku couldn't help but ask. Since there was suppose to be a town nearby, he didn't get why there was a need to go to the forest. Were they going to camp outside anyway?

"You really Did burn your last left brain cell didn't you?!" came the insult from Gojyo.

"What did you say you perverted Kappa!"

"Exactly what you heard you stupid monkey!"

BANG! BANG! "Shut up!"

The moment Sanzo shot the two shut up, literary "zipping their mouth".

"Well, Goku" called Hakkai "We thought that maybe we should take a little break and since it's the season now we decided to go..."

"Go where? What season?" asked Goku.

"… Cherry Blossom viewing Of Course!" was the excited voice of Gojyo.

_"...c'mon kid! Let's go see the Cherry blossom!..."_

Inside Goku a memory was starting to clear, but he couldn't care less right now. Goku was nodding his head and jumping from excitement.

"You sure are excited, huh, Goku" smiled Hakkai kindly.

_"...Hahaha, well said Goku..."_

"Che... will you relax a little monkey!" came Sanzo's annoyed, but secretly smiling, voice.

"Yep! I'm really looking foreword to it!"

Goku was smiling from ear to ear.

A very genuine warm and happy smile.

* * *

_"...It's A Promise! Okay? Konzen!"_

_"…Ah" was Konzen's soft smiling reply._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
